Boyz Day Out
by HollieC
Summary: Lester's POV... The 'Boyz' take a day off for some fun. Be sure to check my profile for my inspiration pics.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Even the original characters belong to someone else. (Love you Crys!)

**The Boyz Day Out**

(Lester's POV)

It seemed like ages since the four of us guys took a day off together and hung out, but finally, that day had come. We all met at Ranger's house, or the Bat Cave as the girls call it, at 0800 hours. It was a Saturday and I a pretty sure the girls decided to make a girls day of it for themselves. The girls being, Stephanie, Lula, my wife Crystal and Bobby's girlfriend Elena. The boys being Me, Bobby, Tank and Ranger or as he says, "Today I'm Carlos".

Bobby, Tank and I were waiting out by the garage when Carlos finally came out. He was decked out in black jeans, a black shirt and black and red racing jacket. Tank was dressed pretty much the same except in yellow. Me in blue and Bobby in green.

"Shall we?" Carlos asked as he opened up the garage with a remote. We all nodded and turned toward the garage. When the door opened we went in. Inside the garage were our bikes. Carlos had a red Suzuki Hayabusa. Tank had a black and yellow Yamaha FJR1300AE. Bobby had a black and green Honda CBR 1000 RR and I had a black and blue Suzuki Bandit 1200S.

It had been so long since we have gone out riding. Today, we were heading to Atlantic City for a bike rally. We mounted our bikes, put on our helmets that had built in communication links between the four of us and headed out of the drive-way.

"Hey guys, let's do a tour through the city before we hit the highway." Ranger's voice came through the speaker in my helmet.

"10-4", we all replied.

We drove into town and sped past the office on Haywood, the Bail Bonds office on Hamilton and ended up going past Stephanie's apartment building.

"Let's give them a little show." Carlos said as we pulled into Steph's lot.

All four girls were there, getting into Stephanie's Escape. We circled them a couple times and they just stared and watched. The visors on our helmets were dark enough to hide our identities from them. Carlos popped a wheelie then we all followed him out of the parking lot.

"I think we successfully scared the shit out of them." Bobby said.

"You think they knew it was us?" I asked. Crys had looked terrified. I really hope she is ok. She is 4 months pregnant with triplets.

"I'm pretty sure they had a good idea." Carlos said.

We got out of town, Carlos in the lead, then me, Tank and Bobby. Once Carlos hit the highway he took off and we all followed.

We pulled off the highway about 30 minutes outside of Atlantic City for gas and lunch. While we were eating lunch at the little diner across from the gas station, I saw Stephanie pumping gas and Crys, being ever so beautiful, going inside the store.

"Do you see what I see?" I asked nodding toward the window.

"Holy shit! You think they know where we are going?" Bobby asked.

About that moment, Elena and Lula got out of the SUV. They both looked toward the diner and pointed. Luckily the windows were mirrored on the outside and they couldn't see in. Lula walked over to Steph and said something and pointed toward the diner again.

"I don't think they know, they are probably just going the same direction we are." Tank said.

Come on, let's get out of here before they decide to come over here for lunch." Carlos said throwing a $50 bill on table and standing up.

We put on our helmets before walking out the door. Now Crys had come back out and joined in the gawking. We got on our bikes and headed back toward the highway.

"Bobby, watch to see if we are being followed." Carlos instructed.

"10-4", he replied.

We made it to Atlantic City with out a tail and we found the bike rally rather easily and we signed up for a few events. Bobby and Carlos signed up for Trick Riding and we all signed up for the race that would finish up the events. The rally was being sponsored by Caesar's Palace, so that meant there would be gambling allowed on the events. Hell yeah!

We walked around looking at everyone else's bikes, making our way back to were we had parked. It was unbelievably warm for November in New Jersey, so we took off our jackets and almost immediately, people were taking pictures of us standing by our bikes. Girls were coming over wanting pictures taken with us. A few guys came over and wanted to sit on Carlos' bike. It was like being famous. We were drawing a small crowd.

They called for everyone who signed up for the Trick riding to come to the grand stand area. Bobby and Carlos headed to were they needed to be and Tank and I found us some front row seats.

After 6 other competitors it was Carlos' turn. He got out there and showed them his stuff, he was the best by far. Bobby was up next. He had tem set up a 6 ft ramp. He went all the way down to the end of the quarter mile stretch and squealed his tires as he took off at full throttle. He hit the ramp, did a full flip in the sir and landed perfectly then skidding to a stop about 500 ft from the ramp. The crowd was so loud. I glanced across the road from where we were seated and I saw Elena jumping up and down. I nudged Tank and nodded to Elena.

"Shit! Why the hell are they here?" Tank said, looking pained.

I suddenly remembered Crys telling me that Elena had her own bike and loved to ride. "Elena rides, I remember Crys telling me about it."

With in a few minutes they called all the competitors in front of the grandstand. They were going to announce the winners. Suddenly all four girls were standing beside Elena. When they announced that Carlos had come in second place, he looked over at Me and Tank. I nodded toward the other side of the road and he turned to see what I was motioning to. He made eye contact with Stephanie. He walked over to her and planted a huge kiss on her lips and handed her his prize which happened to be $500. He said something to her and she blushed.

When they announced Bobby as the first place winner, the crowd went nuts. He accepted his prize and walked over to Elena for a victory kiss and handed over his $1000 prize to her. Once the crowd cleared a bit, Tank and I made our way over to the girls. Crystal smiled as I got closer to her.

"You having fun, hotstuff?" she asked.

"Yeah, how about you, baby?"

She nodded, " We were coming to the casino for a little gambling and maybe catch a show, and what do you know, we find you boys here having way too much fun."

I smiled, "Well, since you are here to gamble," I pulled out my wallet and gave her $200, "hit the jackpot for me baby." I gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Tank had given Lula a kiss and handed her some money as well.

"How about you girls go have some fun and we will meet you for dinner tonight. Say 8 o'clock, the dining room at Caesar's?" She nodded and Carlos kissed her once again.

"Guess I'll see you at dinner?" I said to Crys.

She nodded, "OK" then kissed me and turned to leave with the girls.

We took our bikes over to one of the on site mechanics and paid him $1000 to do tune-ups on all four bikes before the race that was scheduled at 6 PM. It was 2:30 so we decided to chill out for a while and see what all the vendor's had for sale. We hung out with some of the other competitor's and looked at the tricked out cars some of the spectators were showing off.

Our bikes were ready by 5 PM and we got them into the line-up for the race. By 5:30 all the riders were in position for the race and at 5:50 they were going over the regulations. The race route was 2 miles, down Pacific Avenue. The police had the roads blocked off just for the race.

The gun shot signaling the race to start sounded and everyone took off. Carlos fell to the back of the line. He knew his odds would go down. But as we came within the half mile stretch he hit full throttle and shot through all the other riders, including me, Bobby and Tank taking the lead and crossing the finish line in an Endoe. (For those of you who have no idea what I am talking about, basically a wheelie but on the front wheel) The crowd went crazy. Tank came in second and Bobby third. Some how I ended up in sixth. Not cool. People were surrounding the three of them, camera's flashing and people cheering.

Once the craziness was over with, it was 1930 hours, 7:30 PM for those who don't understand military time. We got on our bikes and parked in the garage at Caesar's and went straight to the dining room. Carlos got us a private room in the back of the dining room. He called Steph to tell her where to meet us.

It was five minutes after eight when the ladies graced us with their beauty. Crys looked stunning in a blue dress that made her eyes shine. I noticed a little trend they had going, the were wearing our colors. Crys in blue, Elena in green, Lula in yellow and Steph in red. They had to have planned this.

Once the ladies were seated we placed our orders and began discussing our day. We told the girls about the race and the craziness that is a bike rally. Elena seemed familar with the goings on.

"So how much money did you win?" Steph asked Carlos.

He shrugged, "Just some pocket change" He replied.

Tank, Bobby and I laughed, "Only you would consider $10,000 pocket change." Bobby laughed as he sipped his beer.

The girl's mouths dropped, "$10,000?" Crys gulped.

"He sure did, Angel. The man is smart!"

About that time our food had arrived, "So did you girls win anything?" Tank asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"I got 2,500 big ones on that video poker." Lula smiled.

"I won $1000 at the blackjack tables", Elena added.

They all started in on their food. "What about you, baby? You win anything?" I asked Crys.

"I won $5,000 on the dollar slots but played it all back. I ended up with $500."

"You had fun though, right?" I asked placing my hand on her thigh.

She smiled and nodded and went back to eating her dinner.

"Good, I'm glad you did."

I realized Stephanie didn't share in her winnings, so did Carlos.

"Babe, you have fun?"

She just nodded.

"Did you win anything?" Bobby asked.

She shook her head no. Carlos put his arm around her and whispered into her ear. She nearly choked on her manicotti.

We couldn't get a word in edgewise over dessert, all four girls were moaning in delight as they ate their desserts.

When the moaning has subsided we discussed staying the night at the hotel and doing a little gambling ourselves.

Seems that Carlos was Stephanie's goodluck charm, she hit a $50,000 jackpot on a dollar slot machine. Crystal and played a few hands of poker, pretty much breaking even, then headed up our hotel room.

I think we should do a Boyz day out more often. It was a great day and I can't wait to do it again.


End file.
